


Sin in Your Voice, Love on Your Lips

by Metztlii_K



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Bartender!Joonmyeon, CEO Kim Jongin | Kai, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jongin looses his temper once in a 1000000 years, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Swearing, cute Oh Sehun for once, smut when im bothered, wow thats a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metztlii_K/pseuds/Metztlii_K
Summary: Jongin falls in love with the lead singer’s voice between glasses of special gin and tonic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> waaa my first time at character building/development cuz i usually just jump straight into the characters assuming you already know it  
> fluff and smut (whem im bothered) for those who get up to the epilogue
> 
> Infired (inspired) by  
> 1\. BTS I Need U (Urban Remix)  
> 2\. the entire Exodus + Hurt suit the boys wear during Exo'lution

Pale fingers stroked the stand softly, curling and gently around the metal stick. Hips swayed to the RnB beat, lips touching and moving against the microphone like a sensual kiss, voice producing the most exquisitely delicate but powerful lyrics to the song. 

The other hand came up to brush bleach blond bangs out of his forehead, revealing eyes shut as Oh Sehun threw himself into the song, singing his deepest emotions. 

Chanyeol behind him nodded his head to the beat he produced, setting the rhythm of the song with the drums he presided over. Yixing smiled dreamily, beautiful fingers dancing over black and white keys of an electronic keyboard. 

Jongin sat in the audience, enraptured by the performers on stage. They were performing an urban remix of a hit song from the famous Korean boy group BTS, and in his opinion, this version of “I Need U” was probably the best, if not better than original. The fact that the lead singer was hella cute definitely had nothing to do with his judgement. 

He rimmed the shot glass before downing the clear liquid and banging the glass back down on the white-clothed table. He sighed happily. Nothing beats the taste of vodka. 

Chanyeol ended the song with the cymbals, and the crowd cheered with the maturity of an early night out. No wild whooping yet, and none of the obnoxious roars that is sure to come as the night goes on. The lead singer dropped his sexy facade, and along with his band bowed timidly, eyes creased in a beautiful crescent. Jongin’s heart skipped a beat. 

_ Cute.  _

He took out a bill and waved it towards a smartly dressed waiter with wide eyes. He handed over the note and with one last glance, turned away from the stage. 

He walked out as the lead singer was making a small speech, but he didn’t miss the heated stare at the back of his head as the pub door closed behind him with a pleasant jingle. 

 

Without fail, Jongin would always take every Tuesday night off, declining any meetings with his executive panel or possible dates to attend the musical performances at EXO. It wasn’t a famous pub nor very big, and Jongin liked it that way. He doesn’t like sharing the delicious cocktails the professional bartender, Suho, mixed. He doesn’t like sharing the exceptional service by the wide-eyed waiter D.O. with other people. Most importantly, he doesn’t want more people than necessary watching Sehun practically moans out the songs with his sinfully innocent yet lust-tinged voice. His monthly paycheck could probably cover the pub’s yearly income easily, but he doesn’t offer, yet. He knows how close the workers in EXO are, and he knows that Sehun is their baby. They probably don’t want a stranger offering to support their pub though 'whoring' their youngest. 

So every Tuesday night, at exactly 10 pm sharp, EXO’s band will perform either jazz, rock ballads or soulful music. Each night leaves Jongin wanting more and more from the lead singer, especially with Sehun purposefully looks at him sitting at the front table while stroking the mic stand. 

_ That boy.  _

Jongin would shift, crossing his legs and trying to will the tent in his pants away all while still concentrating on the music instead of how those beautiful fingers would feel at a particular area down south. 

 

Sehun makes love to music.

He knew all the ways to make it feel good. He knew what notes to curl deliciously, hitting that one pleasurable, sweet spot. He knew how to make it comfortable, soft, gentle on the ears. He knew how to make it hard, exciting, heart-pounding, and incept a deep craving that is mercilessly teased until he finally relents. 

He is undoubtedly gifted. 

That’s why Jongin couldn’t help himself but blurt out his offer when he overhead Suho and the shift manager Xiumin talk about their lack of profit for several months straight. Jongin’s heart clenched when they even mentioned the possibility of shutting down EXO. 

“I can help,” Jongin cursed as the two looked curiously towards him, a random customer who decided to stick their nose into their business. Recognition flickered in their eyes and their gaze softened as they recognised Jongin since he was a regular. 

“Ah sorry, but we can’t take offers from a customer,” Xiumin laughed, scratching the nape of his neck. Suho chuckled nervously and straightened his wine waistcoat. 

“I can support the pub. See it as an investment,” Jongin was probably pleading by this point, and he blames the alcohol. The gin and tonic had extra gin, as he requested. 

They stayed silent, gears turning to work up a counterargument. 

“But…”

“What’s the matter, hyung?” A  _ very _ familiar voice spoke up behind Jongin, and he almost jumped out of the high stool. It was a voice that he often called up when he needed to ah...relief himself after a long, stressful day. Sehun’s hand rested on his stool, inches away from Jongin’s butt. Jongin shifted uncomfortably, trying to will his erection away. Twin cheshire grins lit up on Suho and Xiumin’s faces, and Jongin busied himself in finishing the gin and tonic. 

_ I’m the CEO of a massive company and I’m flustered over a pub singer. A sexy, beautiful and fantastic pub singer.  _

“CEO Kim here offers to  _ invest _ in our pub. What do you think about that, Sehunnie?” Suho spoke up, and Jongin filed away the nickname for possible future use. Sehun was silent for some time, then took up the stool next to Jongin. He looked towards Suho for a Margarita when Sehun’s knees bumped into his own. Jongin quickly tucked his legs under the counter to hide the very obvious tent. 

“That’s a nice offer, but I don’t think Yifan hyung will take it,” Sehun’s piercing eyes bored into Jongin’s temple, and Jongin’s line of sight was forced back onto Sehun’s face by an invisible force. The force of attraction, probably. The annoying gravity emitted by confident and attractive people. Sehun’s eyes were so intense, and tonight especially as he chose to push his hair up with gel, dark eyes rimmed with kohl. 9:30. There’s going to be a very emo or sexual rock ballad tonight. 

“Just an offer. At least take it to your boss for him to consider, no?” Jongin feigned nonchalant when his heart was working overtime. Sehun leaned closer, so close that if Jongin covered his own distance, their noses would touch. Of course, Jongin leaned in. 

“I will,” Sehun breathed quietly, along with the scent of a mint mojito. Jongin blinked dumbly as Sehun swivelled off the stool towards the back of the stage. His face feels so hot, and he feels so giddy and lightheaded. 

_ Sehunnie, _ he rolled the name around in his mind, knowing  _ exactly _ what sort of fantasy he will be dreaming of tonight. 

Sehun shot smouldering stares at Jongin while  _ grinding _ against the poor mic stand. Jongin swallowed thickly, his finger unconsciously loosening his tie. He snapped when Sehun hit a particular note, made a particular sound that made Jongin’s erection fricking  _ twitch.  _ Jongin shakily took a deep breath and left the pub, missing the look of guilt and hurt on the lead singer’s face. 

 

He didn’t return for two weeks straight. 

The reason that he prepared for the workers and shift manager at EXO is that he wanted time to arrange an amount that he can readily transfer. In reality, he was simply done with Sehun. 

He was done with Sehun playing cat and mouse, doing sinful things when he was  _ just _ out of his reach on the beautiful stage showered with red and purple lights. His brain protested, exhausted with lusting over one human being when other women with pounds of makeup and devil red lipstick threw themselves at him. He should pick a decent one and sleep his sexual frustration out. 

But his dick and heart only wants one person, and can only be satisfied with that one person. It was this stubbornness that got him to the top, but also the same one that will cause him an incurable case of blue balls. 

Jongin entered the pub, the ding announcing his arrival at exactly 9:55, 5 minutes before Sehun’s stage starts. Chanyeol was already adjusting his seat, while Yixing played some simple jazzy improvisations to warm up the room. Jongin shuffled past the guests settling down and approached the bar counter. Suho looked up, surprise on his face. 

“Hey long time no see, workaholic!” he smiled warmly, pulling out a premixed gin and tonic. Jongin’s heart thudded with guilt as he remembered the two weeks that he didn’t come, two special gin and tonic wasted and a disappointed bartender. 

“Yeah, just arranging some stuff so when your boss gives the nod I can instantly transfer the funds,” Jongin muttered quietly as Chanyeol’s (drum roll?) announced the 30 seconds countdown. 

“Oh yeah about that, there’s been a massive inflate of customers lately so no need for that,” Suho’s smile hid a strange sadness despite the happy fact. 

“Oh...um, just tell your boss that my offer’s still open yeah?” Jongin smiled gingerly, disappointed that his excuse was rendered invalid. Suho watched him carefully. 

“Aren’t you going to take the front table when Sehun’s performing?” 

Jongin looked up at the empty front table situated in front of the stage. It had a card that said “reserved”. 

“I...Sehun thought…” Suho started but trailed off as lights dimmed and Sehun walked on stage with a three-piece suit. 

“Here’s a song to someone who once offered a helping hand, a light in the dark yet mercilessly took it away when I reached out. Someone who gave false hope in a time of crisis, leaving me scrambling to find myself again,” Sehun traced his blazer, obviously feeling out of place in the constricting clothing. Suho muttered apologetically, before stepping away to clean wine glasses. Jongin watched wordlessly as Sehun submitted himself to the audience in an uncomfortable way, none of the natural charms before. There was something strangely sexual as well as unwillingness in the act, unlike everything that Sehun used to perform. It lacked zest, energy. It felt dead. The song was about empowerment, but Sehun worded it like he was begging for a second chance or a cry for help. 

There was a tap on his shoulder, and Jongin turned around from the performance to face a stern-faced D.O. He beckoned, and Jongin followed him into the back of the kitchen. 

 

“Sehunnie’s been forced to do really bad things to bring in customers,” DO said as soon as he stepped into the storeroom. All around Jongin was bottles of alcohol, as well as massive stacks of tablecloths. 

“Like what?” but even as Jongin asked, a sense of dread overcame him. The way Sehun was acting, how he squirmed uncomfortably under the attention of the crowd…

“Yeah. Stuff that he didn’t consent to,” Xiumin confirmed his suspicion, and Jongin felt sick to the gut. He stumbled back onto a crate of beer before making up his mind and leapt to his feet. 

“Take me to your boss, now,” Jongin demanded, temper flaring dangerously. They all back away. 

“But he said that he will only take up your offer if you can surpass the money we’re currently making,” Suho said timidly. 

“I can buy this entire place with one signature of my name. I can support your boss and his fucking disgusting habits for ten lifetimes. If he’s earning money by whoring  _ my Sehun _ , he can go fuck himself on a cactus,” Jongin exploded, before storming back into the pub. 

 

He doesn’t recall ever being this angry before, not even when his secretary messed up the schedule and made him miss a meeting with a rich potential client. Not even when his last girlfriend cheated on him twice after a second chance. Not even when his father walked out on him, leaving a broken business in massive debt on his 18-year-old son. 

But Jongin was absolutely furious when he stormed up onto the stage and ripped the mic stand out of Sehun’s hands. He roared threats into the microphone to the perverts in the audience, not caring that he’s going to most likely appear on tabloids and lose business. Because at this moment, Sehun was all that mattered. 

The old, fat, balding men scattered, and Jongin was left breathing heavily and staring at overturned table and chairs. After his emotional outbreak, Jongin felt spent as he bent down to sit tiredly on the stage, dangling his feet to try and lose the residual anger. 

“...Jongin?” 

Sehun’s hand rested uneasily on Jongin’s shaking shoulder as Jongin broke into a sobbing laugh. 

“...pathetic.”

“Sorry?” 

“I said I’M PATHETIC!” Jongin turned to face Sehun, a shocked and crying Sehun with eyeliner running down his face. Jongin reached towards and pulled Sehun’s face into his neck, holding onto him tightly. 

“I’m sorry, Sehun,” he whispered, voice broken from the shouting before. Sehun finally allowed himself to cry. 

“What’s this mess?” a lazy voice drawled. Sehun whimpered as Jongin faced the boss of the pub, putting himself between Sehun and the disgusting owner. 

“Me. I created this,” Jongin looked into tiny beady eyes with power and confidence. The pub owner stared. 

“Well, who’s going to pay for this? You know this costs so much? This shitty business was just going back on track when I took over from my useless brother. 2 months ago these stupid workers were leeching off this place. They’re all previously druggies, you know? All criminals who weren't caught but suffering from withdrawal. This one over here offered to work his ass off when my brother gave them a place,” he spat at Xiumin who lowered his head “but now they’re wrecking his place. Of course I have to make them pay!” 

“Shut the fuck up.” 

“What?”

“I said shut the fuck up! Tell you what? You and your fat face can piss off. Is two million enough for you to fix your erectile dysfunction? I think so! From now on,  _ I _ will be the owner of this bar. You will have no longer have right towards any of this property as soon as this cheque touches your fat fingers,” Jongin flickered a piece of paper towards the man and he watched as stubby legs scrambled towards the paper, mouth practically salivating. The previous owner of the club whooped with joy and skipped out of the broken pub, not even looking back. 

“I’m sorry,” Jongin whispered, before letting Sehun bury himself in another hug. In a louder voice, he announced to everyone: “I’m sorry for what I did this evening, but I’m now the new owner of EXO. If there is anyone who is unwilling to work under me, you are free to go with compensation.” 

For a few silent seconds, there was nothing but the sound of water dripping on tiles. 

Then the room erupted in cheers, and in the thrill of the moment, Sehun grabbed Jongin’s face for a deep kiss. 

“Thank you.” 

 


	2. Sweeter than a Fairy Floss Martini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin finally gets in Sehun's pants, and heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue for sweet tooths ^_^

The pub reopened after a cleanup and a much-needed renovation. It was only under proper lighting that Jongin realised how in need of a makeover the pub was.

“We’re ditching the black and white theme for wine colour, like the waistcoat Joonmyeon hyung has,” Jongin smiled at Suho-Joonmyeon who had revealed his real name.

Xiumin-Minseok nodded in agreement, complimenting how the vest suits him. Joonmyeon’s face turned to a shade of red that matched the coat.

Sehun giggled, pointing out his face while falling back into Jongin. Jongin’s arms instinctively opened to hold Sehun against him. Jongin smiled, breaking his usual professionalism.

“You look so nice when you smile,” Sehun whispered truthfully against his neck, and Jongin couldn’t help but blush the same colour as Joonmyeon.

“Hehe tomato,” Sehun poked his cheeks and Jongin gave up, grinning throughout the rest of the meeting.

 

The business went back on track very quickly. It returned to its former state of glory, with new customers drifting in every month. EXO was becoming more popular, but Jongin found that he didn’t mind it anymore, especially when he can easily invite EXO workers to his penthouse to make the best cocktails. It also didn’t hurt that Sehun was now permanently living with him, and he got to learn about Sehun in ways he never imagined, like the dirty looks he shot at girls who dared to stare at Jongin for longer than what’s socially acceptable.

“I’ve gotten someone to look after the business as a general manager. He’s called Kris, and he’s really sweet,” Jongin said to Sehun one Tuesday evening over dinner. Sehun looked up, interest piqued.

“That rhymed,” Sehun giggled, and Jongin reached out to gently flick Sehun’s forehead. Sehun pouted.

“Kris will look after you guys, and I trust him,” Jongin returned to his plate of medium steak. Sehun hummed.

“Anything is ok because we know you have our best interest at heart,” Sehun replied seriously, and Jongin smiled.

“Always.”

 

Jongin’s birthday started off great! A morning blowjob by an inexperienced but enthusiastic and eager to please Sehun. Jongin did notice that Sehun was improving, and to his pleasure (literally), quite fast.

Things went downhill at the office.

Coffees were spilt on the end of financial year bills, some idiot forgot there was an executive board meeting, his secretary told him about rumour going about the office of him buying a brothel (what the fuck it’s called a pub) and he left his lunch at home so he went hungry from 7:30 until 7 at night.

He trudged home tired, cranky and angry, and completely forgetting about his own birthday until he got home, opened the door of his apartment to a dark room.

It’s a Tuesday, so Sehun’s probably rehearsing with the band and return at a wee hour in the night. Jongin straight up wanted to cry in frustration, so he sat down on the couch and stared at the lights of buildings outside until his eyes glazed over. Jongin sighed. Multi-million penthouse on the top of the best building with the best view over Seoul and all he wants is Sehun by his side.

There was a dull thud of something hitting the kitchen tiles, so Jongin went to investigate.

……

“SURPRISE!”  
  
Jongin jumped a foot into the air as the kitchen lit up and a bunch of people popped up from behind the kitchen island.

His sweet EXO workers.

Jongin sat down on the floor to regain his soul back as Sehun set three-course meal on the island followed by Chanyeol and Yixing with a (chocolate!) cake. Joonmyeon went around to help Jongin onto his kitchen island stool. Jongin smiled tiredly, face lit up in pleasant surprise and gratitude.

“Kyungsoo-hyung(D.O.) offered to cook your dinner and his skills are _the_ best. You’re gonna love it so much!” Sehun smiled his million-watt smile, and all the misery and frustration disappeared. Wow, the magic of love.

“Thank you so much, everyone.”

 

The surprise birthday party for Jongin concluded at 12, with everyone in various states of drunk. Jongin offered his apartment to crash and the workers happily accepted. Sehun stayed to clean up.

“Thanks,” Jongin wrapped his arms around Sehun’s waist and kissed his neck. Sehun stopped, before turning around to face Jongin.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Sehun murmured before sealing it with a sweet kiss, sweeter than the chocolate cake. It didn’t stay chaste for very long, as with one swipe of Sehun’s bottom lip he opened up and moaned filthily when Jongin's tongue did a particular thing.

“Let’s go to our room,” Jongin muttered into the kiss as he easily picked up Sehun and carried him on his shoulder past sleeping bodies and into their room.

 

Jongin tossed Sehun onto the massive king sized bed and kneeled on the mattress while loosening his tie. Sehun’s eyes darkened as he lunged forward to hold onto the tie.

“Keep the tie on.” Sehun’s voice was husky with need. Jongin couldn’t help a moan as he rapidly unbuttoned his shirt instead. Sehun’s nimble fingers worked deftly on his belt and in no time, Jongin was down to his boxers with a tie hanging loosely on his neck. Jongin watched as Sehun explored the familiar dips and bumps of his abs, then traced the ‘v’ of his pelvis to his obvious bulge.

“Ooooh, what’s this?” fake innocence in Sehun’s eyes as he traced the outline, one eyebrow raised. Jongin cursed, throwing his head back.

“Don’t tease.”

“Teach me, sir. What’s this?” Sehun giggled, and with a mutter of “lil shit” Jongin surged towards and Sehun flopped onto his back with a squeak.

“I’ll _teach_ you what’s this.”

 

Jongin woke up with a familiar and comfortable weight on his chest as well as light snoring. He yawned and stretched his arms before settling them on Sehun’s back. Sehun shifted a bit with one thigh brushing Jongin’s dick before going back to sleep.

“Jesus,” Jongin muttered, before covering his eyes with his arm.

The house woke up at around 9:30, with the majority of the workers, no his friends, saying goodbye with a “see ya, Jongin!” By the time it was 10, everyone had left.

“Sehun,” Jongin tried to shake Sehun awake. Sehun slapped at the general direction of the sound, and Jongin earned himself a stinging cheek. He chuckled.

 _Feisty as always_.

“Hunnie wake up. We have to _shower_ ,” Sehun’s eyes snapped open at the tone of “shower”. Jongin laughed as Sehun scrambled out of bed in his naked glory.

“Let’s go!” Sehun dragged a cackling Jongin out of bed and into their ensuite. Jongin decided that there was no other way he would want to wake up for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments much appreciated! ^_^


End file.
